Lovely Ladies
by HermoineAndraiaWeasley
Summary: Same Les Mis... And Harry potter


8By: Me of course   
8-4-02   
D/C: None of these people belong to me, nor does the song. But have fun reading it just the same. I am trying very hard to put them in order... And please review.....Thanks very much. There is a web page that has all of the Les Mis... Midi format on it and I will give it to you so maybe, you can sing and take your mind in places beyond. But thank you to everyone, that has pushed me on... I realy want to thank you and you will be getting an thanky ou card in you e-mail box. I take the time to say thanks, when people deserve it, and you fiver do.   
**Lovely Ladies**

*The grand ball has come to Hogwarts and the boys are getting ready to leave and find their Lovely Ladies*   
*Walking down the stairs* 

Seamus-*Hand on Harry's back*   
I smell women,   
Smell'em in the air. 

Neville-*Running in front of them. almost tripping*   
Think I'll ask that girl,   
In the coner over there. 

Fred-* Walking through and cloud of smoke, by the game they played*   
Lovley Ladies   
Smell'em through the smoke 

Ron-*While kissing Lavender*   
Seven day at home,   
Can make you feel very alone. 

Harry-*Watching a flaming red haired girl grab his arm*   
Even Wizards need a little spell.   
_______________________________________________________________   
Ladies in Hufflepuff-*Getting ready in their rooms*   
Lovely Ladies   
Waiting for the time   
Wating for the Wizrads   
Who only talk about fly'en. 

Ladies in Slytherin-*Walking down their staircase, talking among themselves*   
Lovely Ladies   
Waiting for you owl.   
Some of us are not,   
Willing to wait for you,   
So hurry and come now.   
_____________________   
Old widow witch-*A witch is by the front gate, making sure that no illgal things are brought in, she spots Hermoine.*   
Come here my dear   
Let's see what you have here.   
This ring you wear... 

Hermoine-*showing it to her*   
Madame, It belongs to me. 

Witch-*pulling hermoine towards her*   
It's very old. 

Hermoine-*streaching out a hand*   
Do you know what it is? 

Witch-*smiling*   
It's a white crystall, It showns when your in love.   
Thats all it is. 

Ginny-*Comes barging in on the conversation*   
Thats all I need 

Witch-*bewilderd look on her face*   
And who are you? 

Ginny-*Proudly standing up*   
I--am a Weasley. 

Witch-*smiling and looking at the hair*   
I should have know,   
My dear, we must all say good bye.   
_______________________________   
Quidditch team-*washing up in the bathrooms*   
Hogwarts Ladies   
Running in the Dark.   
Ready for a pick-up,   
to ride to the stars in the park. 

Oliver-*walking in looking all smug*   
Long ride, short ride,   
Anytime, gentlemen. 

Kaite-*Throwing a towel at him*   
Yea, if you want to see them shakin-up all year. 

Girls-*yelling from outside*   
We can take it, anytime, anywhere.   
_________________________________   
*Doing a servay on the girls outside*   
Fred-   
What pretty hair! 

George-   
What pretty looks, you got there. 

Le Jordan-   
What luck, I got! There all worth a lifetime, my fellow. 

All Three-   
We'll take the lot   
____________________________________________   
Ginny-*shaking her head*   
Fred, your awful, leave them alone. 

LeJordan-*holding out a hand*   
Let's make a bet! I'll even let you go first.   
Just think of that. 

Ginny-*battering her eyes*   
Your such a gentlemen. 

Fred-*doubled-up in laughter*   
No he is not. 

Lavender-*Hands on her hip, eyeing Fred*   
What can he do? He's not that good.   
Go on, see what he's made of.   
______________________________________   
Ron-*down on one knee*   
My dear Ladie,   
He's the fastest on the broom,   
wasn't there at all,   
Till he came into his room. 

Percey-*Walking up to him*   
Ronald Weasley,   
What are you waiting for?   
Doesn't take a lot of savvy, 

Ron-*shuting him up, looking at hermoine*   
For you to say any more. 

Harry-*Ron, Fred, George, LeJordan, And HArry, pushing him into Hermoine*   
Come on Percy,   
What are you waiting for? 

*Backround"Hogwarts Ladies":* 

_____________________________________   
Percy-*pointing at Hermoine*   
Gimme the dirt   
Who's that bit over there? 

Penople-*Looking angerly at her*   
The Golden skirt,   
She's the one thats so rare. 

Anglina-*Smiling and waving franticaly*   
She's got the brain,   
And does all that she can. 

Fred-*Stuffing his face*   
You know she doesn't   
have any kind of man. 

Harry-*waving over at her*   
Oy, Hermoine,   
come over here and join us,   
Lovely Ladie. 

Ladies at Percy's table-* all looking at Hermoine in the up-most fury*   
Come Clearwater, why all the fuss?   
Shes no grander then the rest of us.   
Life us droped us at the bottom of the heap   
Join your classmates.   
Make A's while you cheat 

Kaite-* Pointing at her noise, and looking all them, with a searching look*   
Your worng dearie,   
She knows your lot. 

Angelina-*Eyeing Hermoine and Percy as they dance*   
Thats right Hermoine,   
show him what you've got. 

*Hogwarts Faires flying around inside the building-*   
Prefects, Head Boy's, take them as the come   
Their Once in a lifetime offer, and their also no refund. 

Young men, Teen men   
Wizards of the world   
See them with their long baered, their never quite that grand.   
All it takes is, time to wait for them. 

*ladies climbing backup to their rooms*   
Lovely Ladies   
Going for a song   
Got a lot of callers but they never stay for long. 

Hermoine-*pulling Percy to his feet, and then going t o the libray*   
Come on Percy,   
You have lot to do.   
Don't it make a change when you a asingment you can't refuse.   
*thought*   
Very handsome   
Sitting by his side,   
It is just as well he never hears the thoughts in my head.   
Percy, I will go anywhere with you, that you are to be lead. 


End file.
